Darkness Over Chaos
by berzerker rage 101
Summary: Challenge from Nightmares Around Winter and based on his First Male Nin. Years have past since Drakath and Chaos' defeat but it has returned with a vengeance. Darkness has chosen Naruto in a world where only Kunoichis have power to defeat Chaos once more. With the help of the past will our hero be able to stop Chaos or will Drakath and the Chaos Lords succeed. NARUXMASSIVEHAREM
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1- THE NEW CHOSEN ONE: LEAD BY A DREAM

_4,000 years ago_

_A woman with red fiery hair, gowned in a red horned spiky pauldrons and red chest plate with a red battle dress underneath it, was kneeling and panting as she tried to nurse her injuries. Around her were men and women wearing different kinds of armor and weapons about, and skeletons wearing battle gears in their person. Weapons and destruction lay about. The woman was looking at a corpse in front of her. It was a male wearing all purple armor and had strange wings on his back. The strangest thing was the purple eye just below his neck, glaring at her. _

_Her blue eyes glared back at the eye. "Gravelyn... is it over?" a man's voice was heard just beside her a few feet away. The man was lying on his back. His once well kept brown hair was now messy, unkempt, and drenched in blood... his blood. His once shining armor that brought hope to many was now dull as he felt his life slipping away. _

_Gravelyn tried not to look at his prone form. She could not believe that she, the Evil Empress of the Shadowscythe, could not look at the dying body of one Artix von Krieger. She was seeing her friends, allies, and soldiers all die to put an end on the purple man's ambition. She could not hold back the tears as everyone she knew and came to respect was all dying... even the heroes of lore who fought for either her or king Alteon._

'_Maybe Noxus was right. Maybe I am too kind' she thought. She looked at her other side and found her weapon, her father's weapon. The blade used to erupt with red doom energy, but now it was as lifeless as a doll. Gravelyn was now crying as she saw that Artix was trying to stand up but fell back down as pain wrecked his body."Artix... I'm so sorry... I couldn't stop him without having you die" she tears up._

"_Empress..." a voice called out to her. She looked behind and saw Dage the Evil holding his bleeding side as it was clear that the wound was fatal. Behind him was his former master Nulgath. It was surprising none them were trying to kill each other at the moment, though the injuries they sustained kind off made it impossible for them._

_Nulgath was doing all he can to stand up, but his gigantic body fell with a thud face first and the multiple blades infused poisonous chaotic energy filled the back of the once powerful archfiend were exposed. The blades were deeply stabbed in his back. "It was a great... time... that I... have served...you and your father... Empress..." he crawled his massive bulk towards his empress. Gravelyn could only watch. She could feel the great general was using all his strength to make his way to her. _

"_From a warrior to another, I ask that I am never to be forgotten..." he stretched out his hand towards her, and Gravelyn slowly raised her hand to slowly touch his. But when they were only inches away, his hand dropped like a rock. Now there only lay the corpse of the Great Nulgath._

_Dage didn't say anything. He looked as his former master died before his very eyes. True, both hated each other with every fibre of their very being, but they were still allies or at least for the empire, that now seem to be falling. "Nulgath... even you fell to this war..." Dage said as finally he fell to his knees and the pain surged throughout his body. Dage felt his very life force coming out. "So this is how it feels to die huh?" Dage started chuckling to himself. "Maybe Nulgath and I can continue our war in the next life" his final words left him as his body dropped dead beside a shocked Gravelyn._

_Gravelyn was silent at seeing her two generals die. "Gravelyn..." Artix called out to her. Gravelyn looked at the gravely injured Artix. He was trying his best smiling at her, but Gravelyn can clearly see the anguish in his face. "Artix... don't talk... help's on the way. Please just don't strain yourself" she cried as Artix continued smiling through the pain._

"_There... is nothing anyone can do for me now. I feel myself dying as of this moment. The darkness within me is living me as well. I can't see any spirit orbs now... but I can feel them around me... saying I'm going to join them... my only regret is that I never told her how I feel about her" Artix looked at the sky. He saw her face; her long brown hair, her beautiful smile, her blue eyes. "Robina... I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you, and Vayle, I hope you forgive me about Edgar" he said. Gravelyn's eyes widened. "No... Artix don't..." she begged as she crawled her way to him._

_Artix just lied there with a smile on his face. Gravelyn shook the Undead Slayer, but there was no response. "No. Please no! Artix, I'll never forgive you! Artix! Damn it!" she shook him some more but his body remained still. The great Artix was now dead. Gravelyn was crying on his chest as she felt everyone she knew was now gone; her father Sepulchure, King Alteon, Nulgath, Dage, the Heroes, and now Artix. All of this happened because of him. Because Drakath wanting all of them to suffer. In a way, he won. _

_She didn't notice that behind her were the remaining Pactagonal Knights along with Cysero, Beleen, Warlic Robina, Rolith, Zhoom, and everyone else the Heroes brought in to help to end the chaotic war. Hell, even Zorbak was there. Everyone was just looking at the sad sight. Even Cysero was sad and crying at seeing his friends die. Robina saw Gravelyn crying on Artix. She quickly ran towards Gravelyn and kneeled beside her. She saw his dead smile on his face. She couldn't take it anymore and cried. She wailed at seeing the man who protected her and secretly admired her dead within a pool of his own blood._

_Beleen and Valencia came to her side and comforted the young ranger. The sky darkened as clouds began to form and blocked the sun, and soon it began to rain. "The sky weep at such tragic losses" Warlic said. Galanoth the dragon slayer kneeled down and closed Artix's eyelids, "Goodbye old friend, may the afterlife be better than your life here"_

_As he finished, suddenly Drakath's body burst in a horde of flies (think of what happened to Hermes after Kratos killed him) everyone was shocked at what happened. "What... what just happened?" Beleen asked. "I don't know" Valencia said. "It doesn't matter. He'd dead" Gravelyn's cold voice rang out. _

"_The important thing is we bury everyone. They deserve an honorary burial for all they've done for lore in this day" Rolith called out and ordered everyone to take the bodies of everyone who fought in the war, even Dage and Nulgath. Robina tried to reach out to Artix's body but she was stopped by her female friends. _

_THE NEXT DAY_

_A memorial was made in Swordhaven. The heroes of the war against chaos were immortalized by the statues that stood near the castle, even Dage and Nulgath one. Everybody was there to pay their respects and thanks to every single hero who fought. In the center of all the statues was Artix. His statue was standing tall and proud holding his legendary battle axe that he lost because of Vordred. _

"_We are all here to say goodbye to the brave men and women who protected us against the forces of Chaos. They fought with everything they had in their final moments. If it wasn't for them, Drakath may have won and our world will be lifeless by now. We clerics have washed and purified their bodies to ensure chaos does not mock their sacrifice by using them" Cleric Dawn said as her fellow clerics held candles beside her._

_Everybody was crying. Every family and friends all gave their offerings to each statue. _

_But the remaining heroes stood in front of Artix's statue. Zhoom offered his bow, Warlic offered one of his spell books, Cysero along with his wife Nursey offered his hammer, Rolith and his wife Alina offered Artix's very own holy wasabi, even Zorbak offered his Drakonan helm throne, but it was Robina who gave the biggest gift. She offered the golden dragon blade of her father, King Alteon. She cried on the feet of the statue and everyone could only frown with sadness. Galanoth placed the plaque bellow Artix's feet. _

_ARTIX_

_A GREAT WARRIOR_

_A TRUSTED ALLY_

_AND A FRIEND WHO WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN_

_Gravelyn stood in front of Dage's statue. It was a perfect replica of his likeness. The same could be said with Nulgath. She knew them both well ever since Nulgath was known as Miltonius. Her two generals were now gone, and she was all that remains of the Shadowscythe. As she was done paying her respects to the two, she came to Artix's friens._

_She saw Robina cry the loudest. She pitied the girl. Artix last words were for her and Vayle. Speaking of the necromantress, where was she? _

_Gravelyn couldn't think of it. What will she do now? Her empire has fallen. She was all that was left. Her base would be empty, and even she wasn't good enough to raise an army of undead as many as her father did. _

"_You know, even if you're the last one doesn't mean it ends" a voice said behind her. It was Vayle._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked the female necromancer. "I was hoping you would ask someone to rebuild your army" she answered. Gravelyn sighed as her head fell. "Vayle there is no point in it anymore" she said. Then she turned around and noticed that a leaf stayed in mid air, and everybody was as still as the statues around them. He looked back to Vayle, and she saw that she didn't even move. "What's going on?" she asked as everything was still._

"_Oh don't tell me the once feared Empress Gravelyn is giving up?" a voice said from behind. She looked back and saw Iadoa, the chronomancer and former lord of Chaos, the man who taught the heroes of their true purpose._

"_Come on Gravelyn. Galanoth was alone and yet he managed to make this world by slaying the dragon of time. Don't tell me you'll let him outdo you" he smiled, but frowned seeing Gravelyn had a look of defeat. "Ioda, there is no point in it. Shadowscythe has fallen, and I have lost everyone who fought for me and there is nothing I can for anymore" she said with a defeated tone._

_Iadoa smiled again. "Oh how wrong you are child"_

TODAY'S WORLD

A boy about six years old was walking around the halls of an orphanage. He had black spiky hair with red tips, deep ocean blue eyes, and had strange whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore a red shirt with white shorts. It was evening, around nine, and he was still up when most kids his age would be sleeping.

He was walking around until he bumped into one of the helpers. "Naruto, what have I told you about being awake this late?" the helper said in a commanding tone. Naruto just stared at the man before him. The man just sighed. Naruto wasn't ordinary not by a long shot. He wasn't shy, but he is as quiet as a mouse in a pillow factory. He never wanted attention as much as the other kids even if he looked unique amongst them. But there was something special about him.

Naruto was the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minako Namikaze. Yes even if he is male, he was still special in all kunoichi world. But there was always this... dark aura around that seems to make him more distant and even dangerous. The caretaker just took Naruto's hand and led him to his room. Honestly, he couldn't sleep at night. Every night was so beautiful; the moon's glow, the stars shining, and the darkness. Who could sleep seeing such beauty?

Naruto was always fascinated about darkness. It was just so alluring. They finally reached his room. Naruto went to his bed reluctantly and shut his eyes. The caretaker left thinking he was fast asleep.

"Come on boy, I know you're not asleep" he heard a voice say and he opened his eyes, looking for the source. He looked around and nobody there. "Right here" it said again. Naruto realized the voice was closer than he thought. He looked under his sheets and found... a book. He turned on his lamp and observed the book more closely. Suddenly, the cover had eyes and a mouth form in it.

"Hello there" it greeted. Naruto let go of the book in shock and it fell on the floor with a thud. "OW! Hey what's the idea of dropping me!?" it shouted. "You...you can talk" Naruto was in disbelief. The book then floated in mid air coming face to face him. "Um, normally books don't have mouths let alone talk, nor can they float" he said. "Oh oops, I get that a lot" the book chuckled. "What are you? How did you get into my room?" the book just smiled at him.

"I did" another voice said from his left. He turned to that direction and saw Ioda, the chronomancer. "Hello child" he greeted Naruto with a friendly smile. "Who... who are you? How'd you get in here?" he asked the man. "Why of course an introduction is needed. Hello, my name is Iadoa, the chronomancer at you service" he bowed to Naruto.

"Why are you here?" he asked Iadoa. "Well first I would ask if you wish to learn from me and the book over there" he pointed to the book which smiled at Naruto.

"Learn what?"

"A lot of things my boy. I can help you become a strong and powerful warrior"

"That's impossible. Only kunoichis here hold power. I'm just a boy" Naruto said down casted with his head low. "Well if you go with us, it beats being an ordinary orphan whose potential will never come out and be wasted" the book said to Naruto which got him curios. "Me? Potential?" naruto pointed to himself which the book shook up and down as if saying yes. "Oh yes! I can see, feel, and taste all that power that's hiding inside you boy. With us, you can be as powerful as any... what do you call them... Kages?" the book said making Naruto's eyes widen. Him, stronger than a Kage?

"What he says is true my boy. We can help you realize your true destiny. What do you say?" Naruto looked at Iadoa then the book. He was conflicted by all of this. Before he can say anything, Iadoa beat him to it. "How about this, we'll show you what we can teach you. If you are interested, we'll gladly teach you all we can, but if you're not then we'll leave you alone and you can forget this ever happened, deal?" he offered. "Okay" Naruto said a bit unsure.

"Well, what are we waiting for!? Come on Iadoa! Let's go!" With that Iadoa used his time magic to teleport the three of them to Naruto's first step in realizing his destiny.

**AND CUT! THIS IS MY NEW FIC, BY NIGHTMARES AROUND WINTER'S CHALLENGE. I noticed that there aren't many AQW and Naruto crossovers so I made one myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2- THE WANDERER: A SHOCKING DISCOVERY

9 YEARS LATER- KIRIGAKURE

The hidden village of Mist wasn't exactly a hundred percent. The citizens there were obviously stiff and full of fear. Kunoichis were patrolling every area in the village and looking out for any spy that the rebels may have placed in the village. One teenage boy could see that this place has really let itself go. He was wearing a dark blue jacket (Ragna's jacket only dark blue), a black Chinese top with white trims underneath, a pair of baggy black pants with many pockets and zippers. His black spiky hair was pushed back and he had triangular bangs in front of his face and his hair reached the end of his neck so he had to make it into a tail. Many women were looking at him.

It was clear that with the blushes they have, and the heart shaped eyes, that they find him attractive and alluring. But the young man paid no mind to it since he was already used to it. He wasn't gay, he loved the female attention, but if he responds to it, that could lead to trouble for him. He was carrying a very big guitar case, it was double the size of an ordinary one, but he showed no problem in carrying the seemingly heavy object. It was clear he was muscular but not ripped. More like a middle weight boxer. The women swooned to him, which he smiled at them making them faint. He sweat dropped at that; he wasn't that good looking.

"Man you have them eating at the palm of your hands" a voice inside his jack was heard. "Shut it. Let's not get any unwanted attention now" he whispered, "Please, with a face like that; the women will be all over you in a matter of minutes. Remember Kumo?" the voice laughed as he blushed at the memory of some of the Kunoichis of that place. A few of them were a short blonde hair woman with a wrack that many women would wish for, a braided blonde wearing a purple suit who also had an impressive wrack, a fiery red head dark skinned girl, and more.

"Keep talking like that and you'll find yourself as a bonfire for tonight" he threatened still a blush on his face. Naruto has been travelling around the elemental nations for a year now. He has already gone to three of the five great villages, and now fourth for Mist. He hasn't gone to Konoha yet. He decided after his stay here he will go there. He found a spot where he can perform. He went over the spot and dropped his guitar case. When he opened the case, he took out a folded steel chair and sat comfortably in it, and then he took a strange looking... doll. The doll was creepy and yet cute to some (it's a ventriloquist doll of one Miltonius or Larvae Nulgath) and he sat the doll on the guitar case so it can sit and took a piece of paper that said "THANK YOU" and got the doll to hold it.

He then took out an ordinary guitar. He put it in his lap and tried to position it to his liking and tested the strings with a little strumming and when he was satisfied he began to play a tune and sang (Soul Sister by Train). He closed his eyes while singing because he finds it more relaxing.

As he sang, a crowd began to form at hearing his voice. They were all women, civilian and ninja. As he sang they dropped ryo after ryo at his guitar case. When he was done singing, and opened his eyes, they widened at seeing so many women all came to hear him sing. He looked at his guitar case and found tons of money. He grabbed Miltonius by the back and made the doll look at him, "Hey Milty, how much money was in there?" he asked the doll, surprisingly the doll talked. "I lost count at 50, 000" he said in a gruff voice. "That much?" he asked making the women laugh at him at his little comedy act. "Are you deaf or are you just plain slow?" the doll asked him making Naruto mad. "Hey! I made you, you stupid little termite food" he yelled at the doll. "Oh sorry mister doll maker, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm not soft and cuddly like the-"the doll could have continued but he shut him up by covering its mouth. "Don't mind him folks. He's just crazy. He doesn't know what he's talking about" he smiled at his audience making them blush and laugh.

KAGE BUILDING

Yashira was sitting in her office with a dead look in her beautiful face. She was an attractive women in her own way, short feathery grayish hair, pink eyes without pupils like a Hyūga, but short almost child-like build. She also had a scar underneath her left eye and seemed like she was…dead inside, like she was way out of it.

She looked out at her window and saw a strange site. A crowd was forming and all of them were females. Some were civilians, but she also saw many of her kunoichi there. "ANBU" she called as one kunoichi came in wearing the ANBU attire with a bird mask. "What is going on in there?" she asked her.

"Yashira-sama, it appears that a travelling musician is performing there and seems to have made a crowd. That and well..." she was blushing underneath her mask that Yashira can't see.

"Oh really? Bring him to me here" she ordered which the ANBU nodded and shunshined her way to Naruto's area. Yashira tried to get a better look but the crowd made it impossible for her. She is just going to have to wait.

BACK TO NARUTO

He was still arguing with Miltonius making the crowd laugh at his antics. Then suddenly an ANBU appeared and made her way through the crowd. Everybody was making way seeing she was looking at the boy. "Oh we're in trouble now" Miltonius said. "Shut up" Naruto barked at him but the ANBU stopped his act. "You are to come to Yashira-sama immediately boy" she said with a commanding tone but underneath her mask she was blushing up a storm.

Naruto looked confused at this. What would they want with him? Naruto complied and took his guitar back to his case but held Miltonius, and followed the ANBU to their Kage's office. He was doing a little sightseeing at the village. He had to say, even with a civil war, this place was still great. When they reached the building, Naruto looked at it with amazement. It was a big building with the Mist insignia on it. When they went inside, Naruto could feel the looks the Kunoichi were giving him; some were blushing, but the older ones were eyeing him like a piece of meat.

Naruto felt nervous. This wasn't the first time a Kage asked for his presence and a performance. All three great villages' kages asked him for some entertainment with different results. In Kumo, the Raikage gave him a small smile and slow claps. The tsuchikage only gave him a nod while her daughter and granddaughter gave out amused claps and laugh, the kazekage was very amused with his performance along with her two older daughters, but the youngest one was eyeing him a lot in a creepy fashion. He is not thrilled about seeing the mizukage.

When he got into her office, he started to think about running away as far and as fast as he can. When he saw her, he felt that it was as if she had no life within her. It kind of freaked him out. "Um... Hello Mizukage-sama. What can I do for you?" he asked slowly as to not offend her. "Entertain me" she ordered in a monotone dead voice which scared him. So for the next two hours he did all his tricks to entertain her; played his guitar, comedy act with Miltonius, and even his best trick of juggling three daggers and throwing them upward catching two with his hands and catching the third one with his mouth. He expected her to have a response from that, but she still did not look amused. "Give this boy 80,000 ryo. You may leave boy" Naruto wasn't sure how to respond to that.

He usually gets gasps or applause, but even his best trick couldn't put a smile on her face. "She's a tough one" Miltonius said. "Let's just be grateful she didn't send us to prison" he said as he got out of her office, and the secretary gave him the money that was ordered.

He then left the building and tried to find a place to eat. He found a restaurant that gave him a full belly and now he was deciding whether to stay or not. "I think its best we get out of here. What do you think Milt?" he asked his puppet. "Yeah let's get out of here. This place is more dangerous than the other villages we've been too. And this place has a civil war!" the doll shouted. Naruto nodded and hid all his money in his case and went off to leave for the gates.

After he left outside the gates, he looked up and saw the sky darkening. He decided to just make camp for the night. He found a spot where he can make a fire, and a makeshift bed. He gathered some fire wood and some things for his hammock. When he gathered all of them, he put the fire wood down, and he looked around to make sure nobody was looking. Satisfied he was alone; he snapped his finger and his thumb caught on fire. That didn't hurt him considering he was a **pyromancer**. He learned a lot from his journey with the book of lore and Iadoa. He reminisced his time with them for eight years and now he felt alone without Iadoa. "You still got me" the voice in his jacket came back. He took out something from his jacket and found it to be the book who he met nine years ago.

**The book of lore** was a very ancient book. It held the history and the knowledge of the past when lore prospered before its fall. Naruto was given knowledge of ancient arts that the heroes of lore learned and now he was the last to ever master them. After a few minutes of making his hammock, he left off to hunt for food.

Right now, he was stalking a rabbit by following its tracks in the ground. He followed the tracks, only to stumble upon on a naked woman coming out of a natural hot spring. Soon he found a BIG ass carving knife of a blade along with several needles near his neck. He looked back and saw two identical girls about his age that had long black hair framed their face delicately and large dark brown eyes. One was wearing a blue battle kimono and had her hair in a bun and the other wore a purple version and had her hair in a ponytail.

"Ah, is it too late to say I was just looking for some food to hunt" he said with sweat pouring down his neck. He could escape this using a bit of his abilities, but that would cause way more problems than he is in now. "Is there anything you can say before we end your life gaki" the older woman said as Naruto was now pleading, "Please, I didn't mean to run in by you. I was just looking for some food. If you let me live, I'll let you guys stay in my camp and play you a song"

The three of them were pondering about this. They haven't set up camp yet, so maybe going to this gaki's camp wouldn't be so bad, and he said he'll be entertaining them. After a few seconds, they took their weapons away and Naruto breathe a sigh of relief. "Alright gaki wait here. I'll be back. Haku, Saya guard him and make sure he doesn't run away" the woman left the area, leaving the two girls to Naruto.

A few awkward silence later, "So, what's your name?" the purple one asked. "Um... Naruto?" he was unsure as the two seemed to be eyeing him top to bottom. "Well, I'm Saya, and this is my sister Haku" she introduced herself and Haku. Naruto just waved at both seeing as he didn't know what to do or say.

A few seconds more and the woman returned now she wore a tight black shirt and matching pants that showed off her rather ample chest, tight waist, and alluringly muscled stomach. Her lower face was covered with bandages so only her gray eyes could be seen, but if one was to look closely one could see the faint outline of a small smile. She had black hair that was mostly combed to the left that went down to the top of her chest. She had a large sword attached to her back, "Alright gaki, take us to your camp" she ordered which he complied. As they reached his camp site, the three of them looked around it and nodded in approval. Naruto went to his hammock and took Miltonius.

"Hey, I was having a nice nap" it said as he looked behind him and saw the three. "Um who are they?" he asked Naruto. "Ah it's a long story" he said which Miltonius just ignored it and Naruto sat him near the fire. "I'll be hunting. Please don' touch the guitar case, it's all I ask" he left leaving the three of them to set their sleeping bags. Saya was a bit uneasy seeing as Miltonius doll form was just sitting there appearing to look at them which were creepy.

Haku felt the same way, but did her best to ignore the creepy doll. "That guy was a good ventriloquist. He made that doll talk as if it was real" Saya said. "Um Hasaki-sama, can we really trust the boy?" Hasaki just shrugs her shoulders, "He's just a kid. What's the worst he can do" Hasaki said uncaringly. After all, it's not like he was something bad, was he? "Just be glad we found him and got him to share his camp with us. Not only that we get entertainment" Hasaki said as she cleaned her blade and made sure it was spotless.

Saya looked at Naruto guitar case near his hammock. Curiosity got the best of her and walked her way into it. "Saya, he said not to touch it" Haku reprimanded her sister. "Oh come on sis, it's not like you're not curios yourself. I just wanted to look inside is all" she said as she was about to open the case, Naruto returned carrying a good sized pig on his shoulders.

"I'm back with food" he said as he put the pig down. Saya hid the case behind her back smiling innocently as to hide her crime. Naruto removed his jacket and top as to make sure it didn't get dirty leaving his chest exposed, but they can also see a long scar on his back. It's like some slashed at his back. "Well, I'll prepare our meal" he said as he shaved the pig of its hair with his dagger and he began to slice the pig into parts. Haku looked at him a bit better and couldn't help but blush at his handsome face and his physique. Saya saw this and couldn't help but agree with her sister. The boy was a hunk in her eyes. Naruto then took some sticks and skewered the pork in them. He threw them to the fire and cooked them. Naruto whipped the sweat out of his body and face, making Haku and Saya, and even Hasaki to blush. But they wondered, 'Who put that scar on his back?'

He put his top and jacket back on and turned back to see all three were blushing. He didn't know what it was all about but he just shrugged it off and went to his guitar case and took out his guitar but blocked the contents from view. He took out his guitar and a container filled with a red-orange liquid inside. He took Miltonius from his spot and sat down putting the doll in his lap and sat his guitar.

"So you guys want to hear a song?" he asked them. Haku and Saya got at least three feet from him and both looked ready to listen. Hasaki was still shining her blade, but it was clear she was listening as well. Naruto tested his guitar, and soon enough he started.

(Play Outside by Stain'd)

As Naruto played, the three of them couldn't help but feel sad and happy at the same time. The song was too emotional, and they could see in Naruto's eyes that he left his emotions in the song.

**But I'm on the outside**

**I'm looking in**

**I can see through you**

**See your true colors**

'**Cause inside your ugly**

**You're ugly like me**

**I can see through you**

**See to the real you**

As he finished the song, he felt lighter and freer. Every time he sings, he feels like he's letting go of all his problems. Haku and Saya looked ready to cry, and Hasaki had a look of remembering her ugly past. Then something happened that Naruto did not expect, Haku and Saya hugged him. The sudden and action made him unprepared so he fell back to the weight. Naruto looked down and saw Haku and Saya hugging him and crying on his chest. He didn't know what to say. He looked at Hasaki to see that she continued polishing her weapon with her head down.

"That was so sad... so heart breaking" Saya said as she hugged to him tighter. She remembered the moment that their lives came crashing down. Her mother posing as a civilian and their _father _rat her out because of their bloodline. Haku felt the same way as she cried along with her sister. She felt her world crashing down since their mother's death at the hands of those evil people.

Naruto unassumingly patted their heads, "It's... going to be okay" he said unsure of the moment. He tried his best not to make this moment awkward, and he succeeded. Naruto just lied there and let the girls cry on him. After five minutes, Naruto smelled the food was ready. "Um the foods ready. Do you girls want to talk thing out?" he asked, hoping they would get off him.

Haku and Saya reluctantly got off his warm body and let him take the food. Naruto then opened the container with the liquid and found a brush inside. He then took one stick and started brushing it with the liquid which turned out to be sauce. Naruto then handed it to Haku, and he repeated the process until he gave all three of them the food. Naruto then got one himself and began to chow down. The three could only look at what he gave them. The sauce was dripping and looked delicious to them. Saya gave the first bite, and she then began to devour it with gusto. Haku and Hasaki saw her reaction and took abite, only for them to do the same. Naruto smiled at seeing them enjoy his cooking.

He put in his special secret in all the meat he hunted.

After all of them ate their fill, they started to open up to Naruto. They told him their stories and how they came to be as they are now. He felt sorry for them. They were all betrayed by their Kage. He just couldn't believe it. When he saw Yashira, it was looking at a lifeless puppet, and like all puppets there was someone pulling the strings. Naruto wasn't sure so he just put it in the back of his head.

"So Umm... Naruto, it's not business, but... why do you have a scar in your back?" Saya asked him which made him bow his head blocking his face. "I got it from someone who I want to see dead and in hell" he said in a calm, yet hateful, tone, making everyone flinch at his voice. "I'm sorry..." Saya said,

"No, it's alright. You told me yours I tell you mine" he smiled at her making her blush. After a few more minutes about talking, the three went to sleep, but Naruto took watch. He still didn't want to sleep at night seeing it was still majestic in his eyes, so he just sat at his hammock. "You know you're soft kid" the same voice in his jacket said to him, surprising him as it hadn't a word almost all they. "You... you almost gave me a heart attack" he said clutching his chest. "You know his right. For someone as dark as you, you're quite soft" Miltonius said as Naruto held his back.

"You're becoming another Artix" the voice said laughing in his jacket. Naruto grabbed the source of the voice. It turned out to be the same book all those years ago. "It's your fault you know?" he said as the book just stuck out its tongue at him. "I can't stay here for long. I need to go to fire country tomorrow when the sun rises" he said to the book and the doll.

He just looked at the flame and gazing at its hypnotic form.

NEXT MORNING

The three women all woke up at the same time. They all felt relaxed. It was the best sleep they had in a long time, but when they turned to Naruto's hammock they found him long gone. He left a note there and Hasaki went to it and opened the envelope.

"It was great to spend time with you three. I wish you luck in your endeavour, and I hope you guys will someday return to Mist and not get executed. I left you guys something to remember me by" she read the note and looked inside the envelope and found a lot of money in it. It was more than 50, 000 ryo.

Hasaki and the girls were touched by this selfless act, and by someone they only met for a few hours.

NARUTO

Naruto turned and went on his way to his next stop, The Hidden Leaf Village. That was going to be his prime spot because one thing he noticed woman seemed to really enjoy his show. Ninjas especially, some of the civilian women and most of the man would complain that he was either driving business away or disturbing the peace.

It would have been a problem, a day or two in prison or a fine, but luckily since most of the ninjas didn't care, if not enjoy, his act the civilian's complaints weren't taken seriously. Some would even give him enough money to rent a room and get a decent meal. And the tricks and skills he learned from different people, some were less-than-chivalrous, of some villages though like musicians, pickpockets, thieves, con artists, traders usually.

In his months of traveling, Naruto met and made friends with a lot of kunoichi. From Kumo to Suna, he made at least one lasting impression on a kunoichi, even if he didn't know it. Naruto was about a few miles from Kirigakure, his encounter with Hasaki, Saya, and Haku slowed him down more than he would have liked, when he figured he would stop to hunt. Little did he know that he was being hunted as well. Ameyuri Ringo was given a simple yet strange mission; stalk the young musician. And when the time was right, strike him down and take him back to the Mizukage…alive. She didn't ask and she didn't really to think why she, a proud jōnin, was sent on this mission alone. The Mizukage had taken a shine to the handsome, young traveler. She wasn't surprise, only a man-hater wouldn't fantasize about the handsome performer that knew how to play a guitar.

She started stalking him about a few hours after he left the village (luckily she didn't see him using fire). When Naruto bumped into The Demon of the Hidden Mist, she thought he was screwed…figuratively and literally. But it seemed that the blonde's charm was strong enough to save him. She watched as he interacted with the three and impressed on how he somewhat stayed calm. Fortunately or unfortunately (depending on who it is) she fell asleep while stalking him (which was good for Naruto since she didn't saw him talking to Milt or the book), but now she lost him for a while, and it was pure luck she found him again. She found him carrying that huge guitar case.

Naruto caught sight of a good sized stag, enough to feed him for a week. His style of hunting is usually wait and strike. He waits for the right moment, and then takes his prey down with speed and strength. The deer had no idea what laid in store for it, not even when it looked straight at him.

Naruto saw the deer stare right at him but something wasn't right. He was quiet as a mouse and was well hidden even with his big case…unless. He turned his head quickly to see a kunoichi behind him in the trees, "Oh shit!" He swore as he took running. The kunoichi was hot on his trail as she jumped from tree to tree. Naruto looked up and saw her pull out two twin blades jumped down on him. He shifted away just in time so the blades lightly cut his left arm. Naruto slammed himself into a tree by accident just as the woman sent blade over his head that cut the top of his hair off and the tree behind him down.

Naruto stared at the blade as the crackled with lighting and smelt of ozone. "Come with me back to Kirigakure." She said with deadly seriousness in her blue-green eyes. Naruto took a better look at her, she had an attractive face that was complimented by her eyes and her long flowing red hair that was tied with a simple cloth that made them protrude upward. She was at his first show in Kirigakure. "Why?" He asked at the sword was near his throat. "The Mizukage wants something with you." She answered, "So come with me…or die."

Naruto was scared, terrified even. At least with Hasaki, Saya, and Haku he offered music and food, but that won't work with this situation. "Why me? I haven't done anything!" He claimed but the blade neared his throat. "Silence!" She shouted, "I don't care. The bottom line is Yashira-sama sent a warrant out for your arrest and you are coming with me." She said. Now normally, he can escape this, but that would require him using his... abilities. That was something he didn't want a person, much less a kunoichi, so he opted to do something desperate... and stupid.

Naruto, with as much force as he can summon, he smacked the blade away and head butted her, the blow was so sudden, unexpected and strong that it pushed back the kunoichi away. "You fucking little bastard! Your broke my nose!" She screamed with both pain and rage just enough for Naruto to take off running again holding onto his guitar case. He could hear her coming for him with the crunching of the ground behind him.

The smell of ozone increased as he felt the hair stand up on his arms. Is this what a kunoichi's power is? "You stupid boy! You think you can run from me? One of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist!" She shouted as a bolt of lighting shot next to him barely missing.

Ameyuri was getting angrier with every breath. She was one of strongest generation of seven swordsmen that Kirigakure produce in its history. And yet this mere boy, around 15, was making a fool of her. Kiba, her signature dual blades, were crackling with pure raw electrical energy. She's never been this enraged, this determined for something, but yet…she couldn't stop her heart beat from reaching a feverish pace and the flushed state of her cheeks. When she got a hold of him, she was going to rape him for days as payback.

Naruto was getting frantic. If this went on he'd be dead, or worse, at the hands of the crazed swordswomen. He managed to kick some dirt into her face just to give him some time. He ran for dear life... until he came face to face with a wall made of rock. "Damn it!" he cursed as he punched the wall. He then heard footsteps behind him and saw her. She had a crazy smile on her face seeing her prey cornered like a rat. "No escape now boy. Hahahaha! You're going to pay for breaking my nose" she said menacingly.

Naruto's mind was racing a mile a second. He was cornered, and the only way to get out of this was for him to... break a promise. "I'm sorry Iadoa. I have no other choice" he whispered to himself. "Naruto, now maybe the time to fight back" the book in his jacket said.

"Don't come any closer! I'm warning you!" he shouted at her with determined eyes. She was taken back from this, but she shook it off. What can a male do? They can't do anything without chakra. How wrong she was.

He put his case to lean on the rock formation. He then looked at Ameyuri with the same eyes. "Don't say I didn't warn you" his eyes then glowed unearthly blue and he clasped his hands together. To her shock, two gigantic hands made of bone enclosed on her and had her restrained. She was in shock right now. Her first reaction was that this was all an illusion so she tried to dispel it. After doing it five more times, she now sees it wasn't.

"You! You have a Kekkei Genkei!" She sneered at him. She glared, "You're…You're a woman?"

"To answer your question, no I'm not. This is not a kekkai genkai, nor is it a jutsu, nor does it involve chakra. I'm just complicated" he said making her glare at him. "I'm a mixed breed. I know a lot of different arts. This one is called **necromancer** magic!" he shouted at her. Her eyes widened at this. He then moved his hands in a throwing manner, as if passing a basketball. The hands holding her followed the motion and threw her to a tree. She was knocked out by the force, unconscious but alive.

Naruto then grabbed his guitar case and ran like a bat from hell away from the scene of the crime without looking back.

Ameyuri came to after several hours. The sky was dark with raindrops falling, covering up any tracks her quarry had made. Failed and tired she left to report on her failure, but one thing was certain. Her discovery will overwhelm her failure. Little did she know that kunoichi loyal to Kumo had already seen what happened and were already on their way to report to the Raikage. As were Kiri rebels and Iwa ninjas.

A FEW DAYS LATER

KUMO

A, the Raikage of Kumo, was staring out the window at her village whose lives were on her shoulders. A was a daunting woman with dark skin, short blonde hair combed back, great height and a muscular build. Her face was made into a stern expression with no room for humor, but if one would make it past that they would see that she was actually quite an attractive woman. She then eyed the area outside of Kumo's borders when she recalled the gorgeous young man that had entertained her. She never really had a thought for a member of the opposite sex, so she was rather surprised that she did for that strange musician, especially in such a… caring manner. She made a wish to see him again, sometime soon. He was, after all, a traveling entertainer, so he'd probably come back some day. Maybe she could be nicer this time around.

"A-Sama!" C called out as she and her partner, Daiani, came bursting into her office. A looked at her bodyguards with surprise at their entrance and overall attitude. "What?" She said simply. She sent the two to go spy on Kirigakure a few days ago so she can be prepared to see if any hostilities between the rebels and Kiri shinobi would boil over to her own village. That looks on their faces seemed to tell her so. "You remember that boy that was here? The one with the guitar?" C went on.

"Naruto?" She said with her stony face, but inside her heart was racing. 'Was he in trouble?' she thought to herself. "He's…well, he is a HE right?" C asked. A was glaring at her now. "I'm pretty sure," A said coldly, "why are you asking me about that?" C started to stammer, she too couldn't exactly explain what she saw that day. Daiani stepped forward. "That Naruto posses some sort power of which we have never seen before and defeated one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. He said it wasn't a bloodline nor a chakra based attack" she said.

A eye's went wide, "What?!" She shouted as lighting started to crackle lightly around her. "It's true!" C claimed, "We saw it ourselves! He made a hand, made of bones and easily knocked her out!" A was shock beyond anything. Where could a boy, just a skilled musician and performer, learn to defeat a kunoichi? A legendary one at that. And what power does he have? Men lacked the charka to do so. What was Naruto? "Then what happened after he defeated the kunoichi?" She asked. "He ran off," Daiani said. "The swordswoman said something about the Mizukage issuing a warrant for his arrest. Do you think the Mizukage knew before or what?" The two question their kage.

A was silent in thought. 'What power does the boy have? What made him so special?' She thought as an image of him flashed before her eyes. She closed her eyes and saw him again, on the street corner playing a sad tone on his guitar. The first time she saw him…that first time she fell for someone. Her face turned red as she looked up. 'Where did that come from?!' she shouted at herself. "A-sama?" Daiani asked. A looked at her two bodyguards. "Send teams out to the other villages, I want to know where Naruto is and I want him brought to me immediately. Kumogakure is going to receive her first male ninja, her first…Shinobi," she said with a smile.

The two smiled back as they did their kage's bidding. A turned to look back at her village, her heart started to flutter more rapidly at the thought of Naruto coming back and staying.

KIRI REBELS

In the tent of Terumī Mei, leader of the Kiri Rebels, she and some of her best were talking about strategy for taking the village from the Mizukage. The rebels were powerful on their own as most of them had a Kekkei Genkai, but their problem was fewer numbers and most of them lost moral due to the fact that most of them were fighting against friends, family or already lost someone close to them.

Beautiful, that was the first word that comes to most people's minds when they first see Mei. She had a voluptuous body with a striking, fair face that was framed by her long, auburn hair tied into a knot on top. She had green eyes that usually had a gentle gleam in them, but during business or a fight they could be fixed into a state of uttermost seriousness. "Mei-san," Chōchō, one of Mei most loyal kunoichi and wielder of the sword Hiramekarei, whispered in her ear.

"What is it?" She asked as she looked over the map. "Your scout has returned and she has…odd news," she said. Mei nodded in understanding as she left, as she did several kunoichi nodded in her direction and she nodded back with a light smile. It wasn't long till she reached the tent where the scouts stayed, as she approached her spy, Utako. She bowed as Mei approached, she smiled at the girl. "What did you find?" Mei asked

Utako was silent, as if she was trying to exactly explain what she saw. "I saw Ameyuri Ringo chasing after a boy," she stated. Mei raised an eyebrow, she knew Ameyuri as an effective but very brutal women. "I don't see how Ameyuri's love life is going to help us," she said with disinterest. "No Mei-sama, you misunderstood. She was chasing after the boy so she could arrest him," she stated. This got Mei's attention, "Arrest him? For what?" She asked. Utako shrugged. "I honestly don't know, but it appears that the Mizukage herself ordered it. So it must have been important, but even that wasn't the oddest thing." Mei eyed her more. "Go on," she said

"Ringo managed to get this boy and seemed ready to kill him, I was about to interfere but the boy managed to fight back and broke her nose in the process," she said. Mei's eyes went wide at that statement. "The boy also managed to get away from her, but this is where things get even stranger; the boy used some sort of power that helped him create a giant hand completely made of bones. And the most surprising was that I sensed no chakra, and even my bijuu didn't sense any as well" Mei gasped. "Did you hear anything they said?" she asked her. Utako shook her head no.

"What was the boy's name?" Mei asked. "I don't know. All I really know about him was that he was a traveling entertainer. He could be in Konoha by now," Utako said.

Utako's story made her impressed and curious about this young man, she wanted to meet him in person. "Can you recall what he looks like?" She asked. She smiled when she saw the faint blush on Utako's face. "I'm guessing that you do." Mei teased the Jinchūriki, making her blush more. "He isn't the kind of face a woman doesn't forget easily." Utako admitted. "He has black hair, backward spiky, sun-kissed skin. Blue eyes, and wears black baggy pants and dark blue jacket with a black Chinese top." She said. Mei nodded. "I'll be sure to send out scouts for him. Kirigakure will soon be under our control, with help from our newest…hmmm, we can't call him a Kunoichi now can we? How about…Shinobi? It's got a nice ring to it," She said with a smile.

IWA

Osumi, the oldest living Kage, was doing the dreaded, evil, and twisted... paperwork. To make things worse for her, her granddaughter was there bugging the hell out of her. "Come on granny. Just give me the hat already. You're old enough to go senile" she complained to her grandmother.

"Kurotsuchi, for the last time, no. You're still a gennin, and I've already placed you to compete in the chunin exams in... Konoha in order to prove we still are part of the great nations" she said Konoha with great distaste.

Kurotsuchi frowned in her usually smiling face. Her pink eyes (yes, I want her manga look) squinted at her. She was about to say more, but a squad of ANBU entered the office. Osumi had assigned scouts to watch for the other nations and see if they were planning anything. This team was assigned in Kiri. "Report" she ordered. The leader of the group came up front.

"Tsuchikage-sama, we have some rather... odd news" she said unsure on how to tell this to her Kage. "Well spit it out!" the old kage lost her patience at seeing them not them not giving out the report she asked.

"Do you remember the boy who came here a few months ago and entertained you and your family?" she asked but Kurotsuchi responded to it. "You mean Naruto-kun!?" she asked with a pink blush in her cheeks and starry eyes. The others sweat dropped at her action, but it was understandable. The boy could attract any girl he wanted. And he wasn't even trying!

"Yes. What about him?" Osumi said now ignoring her daughter who was daydreaming about the lad. "Well ma'am, we spotted him near the borders of Kiri, and he was being chased by one Ameyuri Ringo"

"WHAT?!" came the shout of Kurotsuchi. "What did bitch do to him!?" she demanded with fiery eyes that could melt you like butter. "Well she was chasing him in order to arrest him, but he got away. And that was the odd part" now the kage and her granddaughter were now interested. "You won't believe this but... the boy had powers that is never heard of"

The kage was in shock. She could have sworn her heart stopped, but the ANBU continued. "He said about necromancer magic or something like that and knocked out his pursuer"

"WHAT?!" the two shouted.

"We taught at first that it was a genjutsu, but it wasn't. Our sensor of the group did not detect any chakra at all, but said the boy used something else, something more potent than chakra" the captain said and the sensor nodded her head. "It's true tsuchikage-sama. I detected no trace of chakra, but the feeling of that power was cold, dead cold. Whatever power the boy has, it is definitely something different and powerful"

Osumi was now contemplating what to do. Then she smiled. "Find the boy and bring him here. Iwa will have the very first... shinobi in history" Kurotsuchi then had stars again. "Naruto-kun is coming back and staying!" she shouted and thought of all the... things she and him will do. And that involves a hotel room. With just the two of them. Alone. And a bed. With a silencing seal at the door.

WITH NARUTO

He was sneezing up a storm. He travelled with barely any breaks towards his planned haven. Konoha was where he was going to hide. He'll find a job and wait for things to cool down. And he can continue his hunt for... HIM.

But there was this saying. The past will come back to haunt you. Naruto forgot all about his past, but the past sure does remember him.

END

Pyromancers- Mages who have great power over fire. They can use its life giving qualities and its destructive power. But some of them are driven crazy by the alluring power of fire and its seductive light. These pyromancers become power hungry and will not hesitate to kill anyone in their way. Only enlightened pyromancers can ever find true alignment with fire

Necromancers- Mages who embrace the darker side of magic. They are powerful but corrupted by darkness. They can make the dead fight for them and some are known to create abominations made for destruction. Necromancers are notoriously selfish and most value little about life. These mages should be watched with careful eyes


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Another chapter for this story. I feel like it was just yesterday when I started fanfics. Ok, it was two years ago when I started. Now, many have asked me... what is the difference between this naruto verse and the others I made? Well, I am going to answer that now. Here are SOME of them.**

**First, Akatsuki does NOT exist in this world. None, nothing, nada, Zip, blank. The organization does not exist, but its members do. The main villains here are Drakath and his new Chaos Lords as the summary suggests. Second, Fem. Orochimaru did NOT betray Konoha and has remained loyal to her. Third, the Ame orphans are ALL LIVING in Konoha. I will not explain how, you have to read to know how. Fourth, one of the biggest is that Fem. Obito/Tobi (I hate you Kishimoto) is ALIVE and well living in Konoha, the incident at the last war happened DIFFERENTLY. **

**Those are some of the things that aren't yet known. The things that you already know (maybe not to some) are that this world is dominated by KUNOICHIS. There are no male ninjas in this world, and Naruto can NOT use chakra, but something else as obvious in the last chapter. You just have to read to find out more.**

**Finally, before I start, I would love to gratefully thank my good friend Nightmares Around Winter for inspiring this fic by the form of his own fic First Male Nin and his own challenge and letting me burrow his lines in his fic. Thank that mad genius for if not for him, I could not make this.**

**Well on to the story. **

CHAPTER 3- BACK TO THE PAST: CHANCE ENCOUNTER

KONOHA

It was morning in the village of Konohagakure, around nine. The people were all getting ready for their morning; stores were opening, restaurants started cooking, and the ninjas were now starting with their patrol duties. This was the scene Naruto saw as he was walking through the crowd. And as usual, he got the same reaction from every girl that he sees or those who saw him.

The women were all blushing at him, and some even had drool at their mouths. Seriously, he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep after running like hell from his accident with that crazy swordswoman. His hair was also a bit messy and had a look of a little grease. And the strangest thing was he had bandage tape on his cheeks.

Then again, his muscled arms did make girls notice his physique. He tied the sleeves of his jacket around his waist to prevent himself from hyperventilating with all the running he did would heat his body too quickly if he didn't remove his jacket. So now his upper-body can be seen through his black sleeveless chinese top that was a bit tight from his sweat.

But he was used to it. His agenda for now was to find a place to stay for a few months and a job. Right now, he was in the market district of the village and tried to find a place to work in. He saw a few stores, but nothing worth much as he needed. He got tired of walking around so he opted to find somewhere to rest. He found a restaurant, a big one at that. In the entrance, it held the name of the restaurant, "Ichiraku Ramen", in big letters and lights on it that was used for late afternoon and nights. He decided to enter and see if this place can help him reenergize himself and find everything he needs.

INSIDE

Teuchi was happily humming as he was cleaning his counter top. He never dreamt for it to be like this. The fourth and her family loved going to his restaurant, which started small, and the ramen he and his daughter makes. They showed great love so much that they helped turn the once small restaurant into a large business in which it was not just for ramen, but now also can be a bar due to the drinks they serve which a certain Sannin loves them for (cough*Tsunade*cough). But right now there was only one thing left, he looked at the center of the establishment where what seemed to be a stage was set up.

He didn't have any entertainment. He was looking out for it, but apparently not many had any talent for music. His train of thoughts were cut short as he heard a bell from his entrance door ring, signifying his first customer for today. He saw a boy who he had never seen before, who was very tall about five feet seven inches, having a weird jacket tied to his waist along with baggy clothing, and a pair of shoes (think Yoshimori Sumimura's shoes from kekkaishi when he goes at night only the shoes are white instead of yellow) and he looked bone dead tired.

He was walking like a zombie to his counter. As he reached the counter, he gently placed his big guitar case to lean on the counter, which surprised him that he didn't just dropped it considering it looked heavy. He then dropped his head to the counter with his arms used as pillows. "Whatever you serve, please give me your biggest. I am starving like a wolf on the winter" he said in a tired voice as he was close to just sleep it all off.

Teuchi was confused, but still gave in for the order. "Ayame, make our biggest! We have a customer!" he shouted at the back. In the work area at the back, Ayame came out. "Oh! Is it Naruko-chan and Narumi-chan?!" she shouted, but her father shook his head no, "No we have a new customer. He said the biggest we got. Tell them to make it ASAP" he ordered. Ayame nodded her head, "You heard him guys, go make our special!" she ordered at the back and a chorus of "HAI!" was heard from there by the cooks at the back.

Ayame came to the kitchen to check-up on the order. Teuchi turned his attention on Naruto who looked to be fast asleep. "I never saw you before" he said trying to make a conversation with the boy. "I'm a nomad so I travel a lot and I don't have a home to go to" he said tiredly as he raised his head to yawn not caring someone was in front of him. "You look tired", "I haven't eaten for five days, and I barely got any sleep this week. I usually sleep in the morning, but some things made me awake for a whole week" he then let his head drop again as he rested it in his arms.

"Here's your order sir" Ayame said as she brought his order. The bowl was big, I mean really big. It was eight time the size of a normal ramen bowl. Naruto smelled food and quickly sniffed the delicious aroma, which he had never smelled before. So getting his head up, he got more of the aroma and drool was coming out of his mouth.

"W-what's that?" he asked as he whipped the drool off. "This is our special ramen kid. Enjoy" Teuchi said as he got a pair of chopsticks and gave it to Naruto. "Ramen, what's that?" Naruto asked. Teuchi had a face of disbelief. "You never heard of ramen before?"

Naruto shook his head no. "I usually eat animals I hunt in the wild" he said off-handedly as he broke his chopsticks and dug in. What happened next made Teuchi and Ayame's mind blow away. After the first bite, Naruto just plain devoured the contents... in less than 15 seconds. When they looked at the bowl, nothing was left, not even a drop of soup or a single noodle. Teuchi eyes opened and tried to process it. Ayame was just as shocked. Only two families can eat that fast and this boy wasn't part of any of them (well not that she knows).

"WOW! That stuff was great! Give me another!" he ordered. The father and daughter could not believe this. Naruto looked confused at this. "What? Is there something in my face?" he asked seeing the two were bug-eyed. Ayame was the first to come out of shock and she ordered the kitchen to make another. As soon as it was done and gave to the boy, the same thing happened. And he ordered again, and again, and again, and again...

The sight that the other customers saw when they entered was something they would normally see if the one eating bowl after bowl of ramen was a member of certain families, but seeing a teenage BOY eating like no tomorrow without getting fat like a cat in a zoo size bird cage made their jaws hit the ground. Some of them were in awe, while a weak few puked at the sight. The boy was stuffing himself with bowl after bowl. It was just ten minutes and already there was a total of 50 bowls stacked together and he didn't look like he was stopping anytime soon.

Then one group of customers entered the restaurant and saw the unholy sight. The boy was oblivious to everyone looking at him as he was too distracted by the heavenly taste of what he was eating. The group consisted of all kunoichis and they were all freshly graduates; Team 7 consisting of Kira Inuzuka (Fem Kiba), Setsuna Uchiha (fem Sasuke- don't ask I just thought of it) and Kiyone Uzuki (Yugao's younger sister and my OC), Team 8 consisting of Hinata Hyuga, Akira Inuzuka, and Shizukana Aburame, Team 9 (who are one year older) consisting of Lei Rock, Nejiko Hyuga, and Tenten, Team 10 consisting of Shika Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Cho Akimichi, Team 11 consisting of Naomi and Satsuki Uchiha and Seiyo Shimura (Fem Sai), and Finally Team 12 consisting of Narumi and Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze and Yakumo Kurama.

When they saw the piles of bowls, they looked at the Namikaze twins to see they were there, but who ate all THAT?

They looked to see Naruto, still eating another bowl. As he was done with that, he put it down, patted his stomach, and belched... REALLY LOUD. His burp made people wonder if the ground shook. "Aw man! That hit the spot!" he said as he took a toothpick and took some leftovers in his mouth.

"Check please!" he said and waited for the bill. Ayame, still with shock and awe, gave him the bill. The amount he ate would really make any normal person's wallet die. But to her shock, the boy merely shrugged his shoulders, took his giant guitar case, opened it but blocked the contents in it from view, and took a stack of money. The amount was more than what he should pay. "Here, keep the change" he said uncaringly still cleaning his teeth. Around him, the people took seats in the table and the waiters took their orders but everyone occasionally took looks at the boy and the stack of bowls next to him.

"I feel so much better. That's the last time I won't eat for five days", 'FIVE DAYS?! MORE LIKE FIVE YEARS!' were the collective thoughts of everyone inside, and yes even the Namikaze twins. Even they can't eat that much at one time.

The group slowly made their way to the counter. The group looked at Naruto, and couldn't help but blush. Naruto turned and saw the group and an awkward silence filled the air. The group couldn't say anything since they didn't know what to say. "Uh... hello?" he asked as they all kept staring at him. It was starting to really freak him out. Ino was the one who broke the silence, "wow" came the voice of one Ino Yamanaka as she stared at him in disbelief.

"You know, it's pretty rude to stare at someone right?" Naruto deadpanned as the girls stopped starring and blushed in embarrassment. They took a better look at him and their blushes deepened. He was the most handsome guy they have ever seen. His appearance made him look dark and mysterious. His eyes were the deepest oceanic blue they had ever seen. Not even the twins had the same hue as the boy in front of them.

"You've just broken Naruko-chan and Narumi-chan's record!" Hinata shouted out everyone's thoughts of the moment (She isn't as shy as her canon self. She has some degree of shyness but not severe). Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion at this.

"Let me explain" came the voice of one Shika Nara. "You see, the two here holds the record of the most ramen eaten in one meal. A total of 60 bowl each of them. You just ate a total of..." she looked at the stacked bowls and counting in her mind, "80 bowls. You have just broken the record, which is disturbing" she ended with her right eyebrow twitching.

"Oh" Naruto said as he threw the toothpick. Naruto looked at Teuchi, "hey old man, thanks for the meal. That was one of the best I've ever had. But can I ask you something?" Teuchi nodded as he wanted to know what he wanted. "Well do you know any vacant apartment rooms around here? I want to stay here for a little while, and maybe do you know anyone who has a job for me?"

Teuchi was rubbing his chin in thought, "Well, what are you good at?" he asked him. "Well, I play music" he said to which he noticed his eyes were sparkling at him and he had a big smile on his face.

"Really?" he asked. Naruto nodded pointing to his case, "Why do you think I have that?" "Maybe you can give me a sample of your talent. If I and my customers like it, then I might just hire you" he smiled. The girls were surprised.

"Can you really play?" asked one Narumi as she looked at the boy. For some reason, she felt like she saw this guy at some point. "Watch me" Naruto said as he took out his guitar from his case. But while he was also doing that, he took out his trusted doll Miltonius. He gave the doll to Hinata which freaked her out as Miltonius was directly looking at her.

"Oh don't worry, he won't bite. Now behave yourself mister or I will turn you to sawdust" Naruto warned as he grabbed Miltonius' back, "Uh, what am I, a twelve year old. And hey be careful where you touch me doll face" he said as he turned towards Hinata making her even more creeped out.

Before she could protest, Naruto was already on his way to the stage. Everybody was now looking at the boy as he took a chair from the stage and lowered the microphone so that both his guitar and voice be heard.

"Hello, is this thing on?" he tested the microphone and sure enough it was. "Hello everyone, I'm your entertainer for today. This is my first song"

He then began playing a tune, and it was a sad one. (Untitled by Simple Plan)

Everybody was now listening to the calm yet sad tune of the guitar. Naruto was then feeling the rhythm and was waiting until he can sing.

**I open my eyes **

**I try to see but I'm blinded**

**By the white light**

**I ****can't remember how?**

**I can't remember why?**

**I'm lying here tonight**

**And I can't stand the pain **

**And I can't make it go away **

**No I can't stand the pain**

Everybody felt the sad lyrics in the song. Some had their eyes beginning to water, and some were now remembering some painful memories.

**How could this happen to me?**

**I've made my mistakes**

**Got nowhere to run****  
The night goes on**

**As I'm fading away**

**I'm sick of this life**

**I just want to scream**

**How could this happen to me?**

Naruto closed his eyes as he continued playing. He himself was feeling pain within him, all caused by HIM.

**Everybody's screamin'****  
****I try to make a sound but no one hears me****  
****I'm slippin' off the edge**

**I'm hangin' by a thread****  
****I wanna start this over again**

**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered****  
****And I can't explain what happened****  
****And I can't erase the things that I've done****  
****No I can't**

Some were now actually crying, and others were now fully mesmerized by the song, especially the rookie teams.

**How could this happen to me?**

**I've made my mistakes**

**Got nowhere to run****  
The night goes on**

**As I'm fading away**

**I'm sick of this life**

**I just want to scream**

**How could this happen to me?**

Naruto was now in the instrumental part of the song and was now playing as if he was a rock star.

**How could this happen to me?**

**I've made my mistakes**

**Got nowhere to run****  
The night goes on**

**As I'm fading away**

**I'm sick of this life**

**I just want to scream**

**How could this happen to me?**

**How could this happen to me?**

**How could this happen to me?**

Naruto hit the last note on his guitar. Everybody was then clapping to him screaming for an encore. Naruto smiled and lapped up the applause he was getting. Then Ayame appears on stage. "Wow that was amazing!" "Thank you" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. "Did you write that song, I mean it was...?" Ayame tried to say but was too excited. "No I didn't write this song. It came from a band from where I came from" he said as Ayame looked a little surprised.

"Where do you live anyway?" she asked him making the audience wonder as well. "I lived outside the elemental nations. I came in these lands around just a year ago. I've been to everywhere, and I learn and experience new things" 'and some dangerous ones' he added mentally. Ayame was amazed at this. "Wow! You must have been travelling a lot!" she said in the microphone. "Truth be told, I got a little tired from travelling and decide to stay here for a little while maybe a few months" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"So do I get the job as an entertainer here along with my band?" he asked smiling at her, making her blush. "Of course! Wait... you have a band?" she asked confused. Naruto just nodded his head, "I do have a band. They're just not here right now, trying to find a place to crash in"

Ayame nodded. "So, do you like to perform tonight? Tonight's will be the first music night!" she announced. "Sure, I'll tell my band to get ready for tonight at...?" he looked at Ayame wondering for the time. "At 6" she said as she smiled at Naruto. "Okay, consider today as just a glimpse of what we'll bring" he said as he grabbed his guitar and went down the stage. "You heard it ladies and gentlemen. Tonight is music night with our new performers. Don't forget to tell your friends" she said as she too followed out the stage.

When Naruto returned to the counter, the rookie teams were now looking at with awe and amazement. Naruto smiled smugly at them, "Told you I can play" he said. Ino had stars in her eyes as she was now mere inches from his face, "You have a band? That is so cool! What's the name of your band?" she said getting even closer to naruto forcing to back away a little. "Well you'll just have to find out tonight like the rest" he said gaining his balance and seeing Ino pout cutely.

"THAT WAS MOST YOUTHFUL MUSIC NARUTO-KUN! I HOPE TONIGHT YOU WILL BE EVEN MORE YOUTHFUL WITH YOUR BAND AND IGNITE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!" shouted one member of the group which strangely everyone around them seems to ignore, maybe they were used to it. She was wearing a VERY skin tight green spandex that showed her... ahem _assets_ along with some orange leg warmers with her Konoha headband as a belt. She had black hair that was in a roughly bowl-like shape, and large black eyes that most would consider to be cute in an adorable way. She had an appealing face with an energetic smile perhaps too energetic. The way her D-cup breasts were moving suggests that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Ignite what now?" asked a confused Naruto with a raised eyebrow. Then another girl came and bopped the girl who shouted. "Sorry about that, and please ignore it. She's just hyper especially with her sensei" she said chuckling nervously. The girl wore a long sleeved white blouse with a red fastener along with a red puffy hakama with parts of her legs exposed covered in white bandages and her Konoha headband was in her forehead. She had brown eyes and brown hair in the shape of two buns making her look like a mouse or a panda. Her curvaceous figure was complimented by her C-cup breast and perfectly shaped ass.

"Okay" Naruto wasn't sure what to say for that. Another this time came to him. She had dark black long hair in a ponytail, black eyes that held a little mischief in them. She wore a blue shirt that showed impressive figure and D-cup chest and a pair of black biker shorts and a short black skirt and blue ninja sandals. Her Konoha headband was used as a bandana.

"Hey, we haven't introduced ourselves yet" she smiled a very sunshine smile that somehow made his spine feel a cold chill. "My name is Naomi Uchiha" she smiled even bigger with more mischief in them. "I am Kiyone Uzuki" said a violet haired girl. Her long hair was tied to a ponytail. She was wearing a white sleeveless battledress that showed her rather 'growing' with slits on her legs and a fishnet shirt underneath her dress, with black gloves reaching just below her armpits and had forearm protectors, and she had blue shorts with black thigh length socks and wooden sandals. She bowed her head with a blush and a smile making her look cute. (Her look is in my profile)

"How troublesome, my name is Shika Nara" she wore an open short sleeved grey jacket with green edges with a tan mesh bodysuit that outlined her D sized breasts and short brown skirt. Her hair was in a pineapple-like jet-black ponytail. She had dark eyes that gleamed with both laziness yet brilliance. She had an annoyed expression but it didn't deny that she had both of her mothers' good looks. "I am Kira Inuzuka" Kira was a girl with a feral yet charming appearance with wild spiky brown hair and black canine-like eyes with the red fang markings of her clan on her cheeks. Her small dog companion barked in agreement. She wore a sleeveless grey hooded coat with a brown fur trim that covered her small C breasts with matching arm & leg guards along with black biker shorts. Her forehead-protector was on her forehead.

"My name is Shizukana Aburame" she was wearing stylish shades that hid her eyes. She looked rather androgynous yet still attractive in her own way. Her hair was poorly managed and wild and she wore a baggy opened jacket with a hood up that showed her rather great figure from prying eyes, and a brown high button skirt, and black undershirt in the jacket. The way she voiced her introduction made her sound like she was in a trance.

"Hey there I'm Cho Akamichi" a rather... 'plump' girl introduced herself. (Okay at this point, I'm tired of describing everyone's appearance. At this point just please bare with me; I'll put in my profile of the ones I did not describe since it will eat most of my time just typing them and the ones that are already girls have the same look in shippuden so please bear that in mind. Nejiko, Narumi, and Naruko all looks like in Demon Blade my other story and Satsuki and Naomi looks are in Hybrid Sage of Chaos while Yakumo looks the same)

"HELLO, MY NAME IS ROCK LEI, AND THESE ARE MY TEAMMATES TENTEN AND NEJIKO HYUUGA" Lei shouted as grabbed both Tenten and Nejiko in a double headlock. "Lei let go of me this instant!" Nejiko shouted as she pried herself out of her energetic teammate. Tenten soon followed after apologizing for her friend's behaviour. 'Okay, they either gave her coffee instead of milk when she was a baby or gave her adrenaline shots in a weekly basis. Judging as to how hyper she is, I'd say both' he mentally thought as he sweat dropped at the team's antics.

Then the blonde girl from before came to him, "Hi I'm Ino Yamanaka and teammate are Shika and Cho, which you already know" she smiled at him. "H-Hello, my name is Hinata Hyuuga, and please here's your doll sir" she said as she hurriedly gave him Miltonius back. "Oh Milt, I almost forgot about you" He said taking the doll from Hinata who seemed afraid of the little thing. "That's depressing" Milt moped, "Aw come on man, and you know we're tight" he said as he sat Milt in a chair on the counter.

The girls were listening with his conversation with the doll and wondered how is it he makes talking to himself not look crazy to others; it must be a ventriloquist thing. "Well um, hello my name is Satsuki and this is my fraternal twin Sasuki" she said as she then grabbed another girl by the shoulders dragging Sasuki who was scowling and blushing seeing her twin brought the spotlight to her.

Naruto can they were fraternal twins, seeing as Satsuki has long straight hair and Sasuki has long spiky hair. "Hello, my name Seiyo Shimura, nice to meet you" Naruto didn't need to be trained to see that the smile on her pale yet cute face was fake, 'Okay, this one is not normal. Whatever normal is for Kunoichis' he thought trying to make a smile too though it was a nervous one.

"Hello my name is Yakumo Kurama" she bowed at him politely. "And we are Narumi" "and Naruko" "Uzumaki Namikaze" the twins introduced themselves as if they were game show hosts. "And all of us together, we are the Konoha rookies" they said in synch.

"Wow, that's a lot of names to remember" he said scratching the back of his head. Then came to him with stars on her eyes, "So what's your name cutie?" she asked making him blush. He has never met a girl who was this... open to him. "Well, if it means anything, my name is Naruto" he said making the girls confused for the lack of a family name. Seeing their confusion he answered the unsaid question, "I'm an orphan, so I don't my family name nor who my parents are" he said with a little sad tone. Truth be told, Naruto held a little envy in his heart at seeing so many happy families. He wished he at least knew who his parents were or if they did love him. The gap in his heart, he felt, will never be filled.

"Oh sorry Naruto-kun" Hinata apologized for the group. "Yeah it must suck not being in a pack" Kira said in sympathy for the guy. "Well, I got used to it and moved on. I've had a lot of adventures in my life and I learn new things in a daily basis" he said reminiscing of said adventures and a shudder for the few unpleasant ones.

"Wow that sounds so cool" Naomi said as the others were looking at him as if asking him to tell one of his adventures. 'Trust me; you wouldn't believe me unless you saw it yourselves. I don't any of them will forget anything' he said mentally. "Well it's been fun and all, but I need to find a place to crash in since I have a job now. Hey do you guys know a place for me to stay" he asked them. "Well there are a lot of apartments in the next district. They have room that accommodate a whole family" answered one Shika Nara. But she felt a light shiver seeing some of her friends were glaring at her for taking the chance for them to ask if he could... stay in their homes.

"Really? Thanks!" he said as he opened his guitar case and took out a... skateboard. The girls were all confused as to they have never seen such a thing. "Um, Naruto-san, what is that?" Yakumo asked and everyone looked at Naruto who looked gobsmacked. "You guys never saw a skateboard before? Talk about no-fun zone" he said shaking his head in disapproval. He then dropped the board on the ground and stepped atop with his guitar case on his right shoulders and Milt on his left hand. "See you guys later" he said he opened the door of the restaurant and rolled out. "What a strange guy, but he did say he lived outside the elemental nation, and he was so cute and handsome" squealed Ino. The others had sweat dropped at her but couldn't help and agree.

"Hey why don't we tell our parent about tonight? They can drink and have entertainment. We can also have a great time" said Naruko who wanted to hear more from the boy. "Yeah I'm sure everyone will have a great time" Akira said as she grabbed her twin sister Kira and soon everyone went out and tell their parents.

Unknown to them earlier, Naruto went to a secluded alley. Once he was sure no one could see him, he waved his arm to a wall, and instantly a black portal opened. "Hehehehe... I'm glad I took those **Riftwalker **classes. This sure does beats normal walking" he then stepped to the portal. On the other end he was in the next district from where he was and soon began looking for a temporary home.

KAGE TOWER

Minako Namikaze was sitting in a chair in her office, watching her shadow clones do the paperwork for her. She was imagining the furious faces of the other Kages as they saw her beat the dreadful thing that has been tormenting kages since the founding of hidden villages. She smiled just thinking about it and ignoring the glares she received from her clones. She was really happy about her life. She married a beautiful woman in Kushina, she has two beautiful and talented daughters, and now she was also the hokage. Everything she wanted was already achieved, but there was something that always haunted her for the last decade; the loss of her estranged son. Oh she remembered that day fully well and she couldn't stop crying. It was worse than the... accident with the Kyuubi. The two things that will always burn in her mind and heart were dark memories.

FLASHBACK

_A full search party was conducted in the orphanage. The sudden disappearance of the boy was something Minako and her wife can't ignore. Kushina was walking everywhere in the room her son used to be in. She was looking everywhere for evidence in where he could be or who took him. Minako was also waiting for the report of the search team. "Minako, my dogs have found a scent that isn't Naruto's" Tsume said as she brought Kuromaru with her. "The scent leads to his bed but there is no definite source of where it came from. It was like it just appeared out of thin air like the same way it disappears with your son" Minako was wide eyed. "Impossible!" Kushina shouted as tears were in her eyes. "The only way for that to be possible is if they have a teleportation jutsu, but I'm the only one who has it, and even then if they did there should be chakra trail, but the Hyuugas say there isn't any" _

_Minako was now confused as to how this was possible. She asked the caretakers, and they always say Naruto always stays up late at night and outside his room. One caretaker, the one from before he went missing, told her that he took him back to his room the night before his disappearance and that was the last he saw of him._

"_Why... why didn't we just let him in our home?" Kushina sobbed. Minako comforted her, "You know why. He'll feel unloved because he's a male Kushina. We won't have time for him. We would be so busy teaching the twins that we can't spend time with him. And let's not forget I am the Hokage and that you are a very important member of the ANBU. We literally have no time for him" she cooed her as Kushina's sobs lessened._

END OF FLASHBACK

After the investigation, she sent a search team to find Naruto, but after a year she was forced to call a stop to it. Now it was almost a decade since then, and still she feels that her son was out there. Then she heard a noise in her window. She looked that it was opened by her sensei, Jiyuna (fem. Jiraiya). "Hey Minako!" she greeted her student with a big smile on her face. "How is my favourite student doing?"

"Sensei, no offense, but I'm your only student" she deadpanned. "Other than that I'm fine actually. Considering I have to prepare for the upcoming Chunin exams. What's strange is that every major village will be participating" she said with a bit of suspicion in her voice (That doesn't sound good for our hero). Jiyuna's face became serious, "If you think that's strange, you should hear what my spies told me. It seems every village, including Mist, are sending out scouts on their border looking for something or rather someone" Minako was shocked at this new information.

"Sensei, please keep an eye out on this. Whatever they are searching, it must be very important" she ordered her sensei. Then in a split second, Jiyuna's face had a big smile as she handed out a scroll to Minako. Her face was full of confusion. "In that scroll are some of my personal ninjutsus, give it to your kids so they could learn it. Oh yeah I need to talk to Tsunade-chan in the hospital and Oro-chan too so that we could have a good old drink" she said and was about to leave when the door in the office opened. To their surprise, it was Naruko who opened the door. "Kaa-chan! Ero obaa-chan! You can't believe it!" she was so excited that she was jumping up and down. "Whoa there! Naruko-chan, please calm down. What is it?" Minako tried to calm her daughter so she can tell her news.

"You can't believe it. Old man Teuchi finally found himself an entertainer, and he was pretty good too" she said as she had a dreamy look in her face that made Jiyuna smile a perverted smile and Minako's eyes were twitching. "Can you show me the face of Teuchi's new musician sweetie" Minako was trying everything to hide how irked she was much to her sensei's joy.

Naruko put her hands in a ram seal and henged to show Naruto's features to every detail. To say both were shocked was an understatement. Jiyuna and Minako all felt a ghost of a chill in their spine at seeing the boy's form. Minako felt her heart was about to pound out of her chest. Then Naruko turned back to normal.

"Tonight he said he will perform at Ichiraku with his band. Come on Kaa-chan! Please come tonight. Please, everyone one of my friends are " she begged while using the dreaded sad puppy-eye jutsu that seem to always makes you want to say yes no matter how much you don't want to. "Alright Naruko-chan. We'll both come since your godmother here wants to drink with her friends too" she smiled at her daughter who squealed and ran out the door in extreme joy. Minako then turned to Jiyuna with her serious expression back. "Do you think that" "That he could be HIM" Jiyuna finished for Minako who just nodded. "I don't know. We forgot to ask Naruko for a name and now Narumi must be telling Kushina who was heart-broken since his disappearance. I don't want your hopes to be crushed, but there is a chance that this boy could not be him, and it could hurt Kushina even worse"

Minako slumped in her chair. "For our sake, I just hope Kushina doesn't take this too seriously" Minako then stood up and place a hand on her sensei's shoulders. "Sensei can you do me a favour and look out for this boy. I need to know everything about him, but be casual about it. I don't want the wrong people to get suspicious" Jiyuna nodded and went to the window. But before she could jump down, she looked back at Minako. "Oh before I forget, if this boy is him, I just want to say he is as good looking as his parents she smiled before finally leaving a blushing Minako.

She then looked at a family portrait she hung in her office. It was the picture of her, Kushina, and her twin daughters. "Is it really you Naruto?"

WITH OUR HERO

Naruto sneezed rather loudly in front of a man in a business suit, who suspiciously looked like a certain goofy guy from a world where Shinigamis fight off monsters and wears a silly looking bucket shaped hat with green stripes and owns a certain store. "Um sir, are you okay? You're not sick are you?" he worriedly asked the boy. "No I'm fine. Someone must be talking about me. So I'll take the house" he said. The man in front of him took his hand out to shake which Naruto took.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Naruto" Naruto smiled and took a stack of money and gave it to the former owner of the house. The house itself wasn't as big as a clan's house, but it was big for a civilian family. It could accommodate at least ten people and it was two stories tall. The former owner then went off to god knows where, and Naruto opened the gates with the key he was given.

"Hmmm, maybe I should prepare for tonight. Nah, I got a lot of time. He then went to the master's bedroom and set his guitar case down. He then threw his socks and shoes off and threw himself in his bed and caught a few Zs since he hasn't rested properly for the last five day. Unknown to him, he was being watched by the window by Jiyuna. She took a closer look at the boy with her telescope and couldn't help but nod in approval. She listened to the transaction between him and the former owner and it only helped prove even further that this IS the boy they were after.

"Is it really you Naruto?" she asked herself.

**AND CUT!**

**Riftwalking- **an ancient art that was bestowed by the alien-race of the Atreans. Their skins are very vulnerable to light and even a light from a candle will cause them great pain. Their race was discovered when Warlic's more violent half, Wargoth, ravaged their home world forcing them to come to earth with the help of the Professor, his more kind and gentle half. After the hero of that timeline saved them from Wargoth, they agreed to teach them on how to open portals and using their mana to connect to the void of time and space to prevent being ripped apart by the strong force. With these abilities, a riftwalker's attacks are very hard to predict and block, but only a handful can truly master this art without dying.


End file.
